


A Little Roleplay

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, M/M, Multi, Other, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 characters meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Roleplay

Ratchet crept into our room, probably trying to sneak into his bunk. I open one eye, just a crack, as he reached for the rickety ladder. My hand shot out, grabbing his wrist. “Come here, Ratch…”

Ratchet groaned.

* * *

“Saphira, would you like to go for a drive with me tomorrow?” I smiled sweetly, knowing Ratchet was just around the corner.

“Well, I'm taken, but I'm sure Ratchet wouldn't mind you tagging along.”

“So, it's a date?” The Prime picked up my hand and kissed it like a human gentleman.

Ratchet swept around the corner, wrench at the ready. “NO.”

* * *

Ratchet's shoulders slumped, relaxed by the massage. “There you go Ratch, just relax.” After a few minutes, Wheeljack walks in.

“Ratchet?” He whipped around, catching the engineer around my shoulders and pressed him into my back.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

"You've been relaxing me, so I think it's only fair that I return the favor. Now, just relax, and let us make you feel good, Sparklet."

~mmm, Imma be full o' mech tonight! ~

* * *

“Any announcements before we close the meeting?”

Bee raised his hand, that is, the one that wasn't holding Megatron's. “I have a very important announcement.

Megatron and I are getting bonded.” Megatron pulled Bee into a kiss, which everyone whistled or laughed at.

Except me. I was too busy crashing.

 

When I came to, Bee stood sadly over me. Megatron smirked. “I do hope she remembers this time. I don't want to have to explain it to her a twelfth time.”

* * *

“Dinner!” Arcee's holoform came out of the kitchen, a silver dome in one hand.

“What did you make, Cee?”

“Your favorite,” she pulled the dome off, displaying my favorite, “Pizza!”

“Oh My Primus, Arcee, you are the best cook ever!!”

* * *

I could not control myself. I stroked Soundwave's side until his tentacles came out. Laserbeak flew off, disgusted with both of us. We each have bondmates. Ratch doesn't care, and I'm sure Blaster wouldn't if he knew. Ratchet's policy is that he doesn't care where I rev my engines, as long as I park in the right berth.

* * *

“So, long story short, Holo is my grandsire, and you're my cousin.” I had tried to court Knockout before, but he rejected me without explanation before, and that broke my spark. Now that I know his reasons, my spark break immediately heals. He holds his arms out for a hug.

* * *

I got a comm from Hook this morning. He told me Screamer was in Medbay (again). So I sent him a card.

_Heard you slipped on a peel_

_And broke your heel._

_I feel so sad for you._

_Keep your little glass aft in bed._

* * *

“Ha! You fight like a sparkling!” I walked into the training room, where Megatron was teasing Darkfang. “You couldn't hit a drone if I deactivated it first!”

“What are you doing?? She's on your side!!”

“So?” I shake my head and walk off, holding Megatron's attention just long enough for the elder femme to land a punch.

~I don't know why she stays with those fragg- *thinks* Maybe that's why? She did say she had a few ‘wrapped around her middle finger'…~  

* * *

“Did you notice the Magnus ignoring you lately?”

“Good. That means I'm not next on the ‘bitch list'” Ultra Magnus walked in, and we snapped to attention. “Sir.” He nodded at us and walks past, clearly preoccupied. “I wonder what Wheeljack did this time…”


End file.
